Only Time
by neonlion
Summary: "Enlightenment" blended to "Worry" and eventually "The Depths." I paused. Never did I walk past this point, for, there was one more painting left alone in this hall... The Forgotten Portrait ends here.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time, no see! :D I've been away working on a few personal stories, but after playing Ib...I just couldn't resist. So, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**The breeze…I am nothing but the soft wind, flying away with you.**_

Wrinkling the wool of my favorite fall jacket, inside the palm of my fist, I broke into a run—so close. Alongside the road, the speckled walkway carved a winding path to the infamous Gallery of Guertena's works; a weekly visit that had morphed into habit for the past seven years. Just thinking of the familiar sanctum brought an eager blush against my cheeks.

The air rushed with matching anticipation when I finally halted at the light marble steps. An impish smile wrapped across my lips: pure, unadulterated happiness.

"Ib," A gruff voice hollered from behind, "you passed that AP exam, correct?"

"I received a four out of five, sir." I saluted, turning to face the old receptionist. Rolling his eyes at my over-imposed formality, he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad. Your mother would not be happy to hear of another unearned outing." I cringed remembering last year's Algebra two final. "Go on," friendly grey eyes, crinkled with age, smiled upon me, "they're waiting for you." I returned a grateful grin, heading down the hall once again.

"Hello everyone," I murmured, brushing my fingers against _Eternal Blessing_. My eyes drooped closed as cupped relief dipped into my fingertips. The hall lights flickered as I took step after step, feeling each painting. _Bitter Fruit _puckered my lips while the _Lady Bug_'s wings buzzed past my ears. _Heartbeat_, my chest clenched and my throat ached. The hallway stretched on. I passed _The Coughing Man._

I don't remember how I fell in love with Guertena's works. My parent's confidently pegged it to my ninth birthday present: a trip to the new art gallery. To this day, they bolster on to any willing ear of my premature obsession with the paintings. "_For days and days, she'd cry and beg for us to take her back! It was adorable! Her inexplicable obsession with the arts...she's gifted!"_ They'd say but the way they described me…was similar to the habits of a mental patient. "…_for hours and hours she'd just bang at the door and cry for us to take her back."_ Then again, Mom was never one shy of exaggeration.

_Enlightenment _blended to _Worry _and eventually The_ Depths_. I paused. Never did I walk past this point, for there was one more painting left alone in this hall. _The Forgotten Portrait_'s embroidered edges reached forward, threatening my presence. Once filled with the warmth of my faded friends, the air now chilled with the cold regret of the sleeping man. Breaths turned to gasps, I willed my eyes to rip away. Why? How could one stranger cause so much…pain? Whipping around, I staggered away, desperately beating each tile to pulse the icy fear from my strangled veins.

Thrusting myself against the door, I searched for the metal handle only to be met with a gentle click. I froze. The lights lit a last weak goodbye before settling into darkness. Itchy tears sprung to my eyes as I banged against the steel door.

"HELP!" I cried into the empty darkness while fierce pops and cracks surrounded the room. Digging through the worn pockets of my checkered skirt, I grasped my pen light, clicking the tip and shaking at the sight in-front of me; in-cased in the bulb of white light laid the words: "**C. O. M. E. I. B**."

* * *

**Please leave a review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Step-by-step, my desires ran toward you. **_

There's a place we've all visited at one point or another…Buried deep within the most-exposed vulnerability: a quiet strength.

Sucking in another ragged breath, I left the door and embraced the welcomed numbness coming over my mind. It was still pitch black and I needed to continue on, maybe find someone from the exhibit. The large painting above seemed to nod in agreement as I left for the next hall and climbed up the stairs, passing by pounding windows and unanswered calls. The gallery had always been alive but today it was awake and I was trapped in the center of it.

Everything played out like a dream as I floated above, detached from it all. But, the _Abyss of the Deep _dragged me closer with each breath_._ It cooed my name, imploring me forward to share its secrets. At first, I refused—making a point to avoid the piece—but the anxiety was building as I walked in circles. No one was here to save me. The waters offered comfort and after an hour or so of fruitless searching, there was no will left to resist. The blue footsteps carried me to the new world, smiling at my empty resolve, as I closed my eyes and plunged.

Guided by the bulb of light, stretching bravely forward from my pen, I continued on into the next hallway. There, I entering a barren room filled with small whispers.

"_Don't be scared!"_

"_She's frightened, she's frightened!" _

"_Play with us, Ib!"_

"_Hide-and-seek, we love hide-and-seek!"_

"_It's been so lonely…" _

The voices grew faster, biting at my skin and screaming like children. Covering my ears, I yearned for my friends when my eyes found a red rose. I walked faster, plucking it instinctively from the vase.

"_She's going to stay!"_

"_He's missed you so!"_

"_She missed you most!"_

The walls moaned as painted letters bled through the paper: **T.H.I.E.F. **I held the rose tighter. Sick remembrance, coming up like bile, twisted my features. I've had this nightmare before.

* * *

**Short and sweet; but, none-the-less progress. Please review, it'd make my day. :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
